dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JSA Returns: Sensation Comics Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Dave Johnson | Editor1_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor1_2 = Dan Raspler | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Writer1_2 = David S. Goyer | Penciler1_1 = Scott Benefiel | Inker1_1 = Mark Propst | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Kurt Hathaway | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The JSA Returns, Part Five: Womanly Deeds and Manly Words | Synopsis1 = Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) and Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) arrive to fight one of Stalker's Disciples. The disciple summons a huge water creature to attack the US and Japanese military forces off the coast of Iwo Jima. "Speed" Saunders makes several disparaging sexual remarks about Wonder Woman's legs and feels like the JSA should have sent the big guns like Lantern or Starman to help. He hides the fact that Hawkgirl is his cousin. Wonder Woman reveals she's brought the Trident of Poseidon with her to help calm the seas and drove back the disciple. When Wonder Woman lassos the creature, she finds the lasso is powerless and claims the creature has no soul. Caught off guard, Hawkgirl is suddenly swallowed alive by the watery beast and Wonder Woman's head is encased in a water bubble. Saunders thinks fast and uses a flare gun to evaporate the water to allow her to breathe again. They devise a plan where Saunders will help fly Wonder Woman's vehicle over the monster so that she can leap in and attack him with the spear. Inside, Hawkgirl engages with the disciple in a philosophical conversation about identity. He claims to be a part of Stalker and has no need for life anymore while Hawkgirl pushes him to think about his past and his purpose. While distracted, Hawkgirl is released from her water chains and attacks the disciple at the same time that Wonder Woman jumps out of the plan and attacks the water beast with the spear. As a result, the creature and disciple collapse. Speed Saunders falls from the plane and his cousin Hawkgirl catches him. They briefly discuss the need for killing in war but are interrupted by Dr. Occult who tells them he has matters of urgency. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * The Stalker ** *** Richard Jensen *** Other Characters: * Amazons of Themyscira * Slam Bradley * Gaea * }} * Gods of Olympus ** Hera ** Poseidon * Hop Harrigan * Justice Society of America ** Green Lantern ** Hawkman ** Starman * }} * Admiral Spruance * Vice-Admiral Turner Locations: * ** 1944 *** Egypt *** Germany ** *** **** **** ***** Mount Suribachi *** **** ***** ****** *** Themyscira Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * USS Eldorado | Notes = * Reprinted in Justice Society Returns! and . * Establishes that O.S.S. operative Cyril "Speed" Saunders is a cousin of Shiera Sanders (Hawkgirl), and that "Speed" is aware of Shiera's dual identity. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}